How Hermione broke up with Victor
by hhrox
Summary: Like the title suggests. Eventually turns into HHr. Please review!
1. The breakup

Title: How Hermione broke up with Viktor

Note: This story is based off the movie more than the book, especially the events of and after the second task. Sorry if some of the characters are out of character.

Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum were sitting at the Black Lake. Yesterday had been the second task, and the memory was fresh in their minds.

"I am so happy Harry made it through. I had no idea Neville had gotten him the Gillyweed. " Hermione said.

"And what about me?" He asked.

"I was worried about you too. It's just that Ron and I were up helping Harry the night before the second task." She replied. Viktor sighed. Very loudly too.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's just that… you know what I want to do?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"What do yo-," Hermione was cut off by Viktor putting his lips on hers. She was surprised. Her eyes were wide open. She had never been kissed before. She made note that his lips were very dry and hard. She wasn't really enjoying this. In fact, she wasn't enjoying it one bit. She pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing!" Hermione demanded.

"I was kissing you." Viktor stated, talking like you would to a three year old.

"I know _that._" She said not liking his tone.

"Then what is your problem with me kissing you? You kissed Harry!" he asked.

"On top of the head! Besides he was about to die!" She defended.

"I was about to die, and you didn't kiss me. You were too worried about Harry. Is something going on between you and Harry that I should know about?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"No. Besides the fact that I was worried about him is beside the point." She protested. '_Me liking Harry?_' She thought. '_Yeah right._'

"Well then, what _is_ the point?"

"I can't kiss you. We barely know each other!" She said.

"We've been dating each other for two months. We know each other."

"Well then what's my favorite color?"

"Uh… red?" He guessed.

"No! It's blue!"

"Big deal! I don't know your favorite color."

"Okay then… What is my favorite class?"

"Divination?"

"I'm not even in divination! I walked out of it last year. That proves it! You know nothing about me."

"That's stupid!" He said. She was really mad now. Suddenly the look in Viktor's eyes changed. It was a look of lust.

"You are so hot when you're mad." Then he kissed her, this time forcing his tongue in her mouth. Hermione couldn't take it. She tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't let her go. Then she took her heavy shoe off, and hit him as hard a she could across his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Why don't you go inside Hogwarts and find a member your fan club? I'm sure any one of them will happily make out with you on the spot if you ask them to." Hermione said. Then she picked up her book bag. She started heading to the castle in hopes of finding Harry.

"I hope you and Harry have a nice life together!" Viktor yelled after her.


	2. Talking to Harry

So, Hermione walked off and looked for Harry. She tried the common room, and he wasn't there. She tried the great hall and found Ron eating cake. '_What a suprise.' _She thought. Hermione walked in anyway.

"Have you seen Harry?" She questioned.

"Seesonneevridge." Ron said.

"Ron," Hermione said exasperated, "Swollow, then try again. " Ron did as he was told.

"He's on the bridge." Ron said.

"Which one?"

"The suspension bridge."

"Thank you."

Hemione walked to the other side of the castle. When she got to the bridge, she saw that it was now dark out. She was relieved when she saw Harry. He was staring off into space.

"Hi Harry." she said.

"Oh, hi Hemione, I didn't see you there."

"It's alright Harry. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Just the tournament and things." He said without looking her in the eye.

"Oh." She said. It was silent for a moment. Harry then looked at her and studied her eyes. He could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"I just broke up with Viktor, but I'm okay." Hermione stated. His face changed from worry to anger.

"I swear if he hurt you in any way, I will-" Hermione cut him off.

"No Harry. I broke up with him."

"Really? Why? You seemed happy." Harry said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't. We've been dating for two months, and he still doesn't always say my name right." She replied looking out over the lake.

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was a comfortable silence for a moment. He attempted to make Her feel better by saying, "So why did you break up with him _today_ of all days? When you woke up this morning did you just say, 'I think today would be a great day to break up with Viktor,' or what?"

Hermione laughed a bit before saying, "Well, it wasn't the first one. That's for sure."

"So what _did_ happen?"

"He kissed me." She said sheepishly.

Harry sighed and said, "Hermione, I hate to break it to you, but if you break up with a guy just because you don't like being kissed, I don't think you'll ever be able to properly reproduce with anyone."

Hermione blushed and slapped him playfully on the arm. "It wasn't just because we kissed that I broke up with him. Like I said earlier he doesn't know me very well. I guess it was the kiss that made me realize that I really don't want to be with someone who doesn't listen to me."

"Do you know why he kissed you?" Harry inquired.

"He saw me kissing you on the head yesterday."

"Oh," Harry thought for a few seconds and said, "Why would that matter?"

"I think he's jealous of you, which was another reason I broke up with him. If he's not okay with you, I cannot be with him. I value your friendship too much." Hermione said with a smile. That's when the clocked chimed nine. "I guess we better start walking to the common room, or we will miss cerfew."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Harry said as he grabbed his bag. They started walking to Gryffindor tower together.


	3. The makeup

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

--

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the great hall for breakfast. Hermione had told Ron about the break-up the night before. Even though she felt fine, they comforted her. (Really Harry did the comforting and Ron just watched.) Secretly though, both Ron and Harry were happy the relationship was over. Ron felt that way because he would not have to worry about what an older boy might do to Hermione, and Harry, well Harry felt that way for reasons he himself could not explain.

The three of them started walking out of the great hall to transfiguration when Viktor came up to talk to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I did last night-" Viktor started.

"Buzz off Krum." Ron said.

"Ron! It's okay." Hermione scolded Ron, then said to Viktor, "As you were saying."

"I'm sorry Hermione, you were right, I really do not know much about you. I'm sorry for not trusting you about Harry." Victor said apologetically.

"It's okay." Hermione said.

"I would really like it if you would come to Hogsmeade with me as a date." Viktor confessed.

"Viktor, I think it would be best if we just remained friends." Hermione said.

Viktor sighed, "I was really hoping you'd stay with me, but I'll take the best I can get. I know you have to go to class, so I'll talk to you later." He said with a small smile.

"Bye." Hermione said. Viktor walked away.

"Hermione, I think you broke his heart." Harry said jokingly.

"I am personally glad it's over, now I don't have to worry about him doing anything to you anymore." Ron said.

"Do you really think I couldn't handle myself if he did anything to me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Ron, I would think that after that story she told us last night that you wouldn't have to worry about any guy getting his hands on her." Harry told him.

* * *

"Yeah well I worry anyway." Ron said. "Hey, so we're going to Hogsmeade together this weekend right?" Harry asked. "Of course Harry, we always do." Hermione said as they went inside the door.

* * *

A/N: I know Viktor sounded mean in the beginning, but he was jealous, and jealousy does crazy things to people. That is also why I added this part.

I might add more to this story today or in two weeks. Just be patient please. :-)


	4. Look! A distraction!

I know it took me a long time to write, but I needed inspiration. I didn't really get any inspiration, but I decided I was bored enough to try to write anyway. I made a small change in the last chapter too, so that this chapter makes sense, but if you didn't read it, or just don't want to, just know that the trio made plans to go to Hogsmeade. In this chapter I add just a little bit of Red Moon just because I needed to get Ron away from Harry and Hermione. I know it doesn't make sense with the fifth book, but this story would never make sense with the fifth book anyway. Here goes nothing.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione entered the three broomsticks. As usual on Hogsmeade weekends, it was packed with people. They eventually found a small booth. Harry volunteered to get drinks for everyone, while Ron and Hermione saved their booth. Hermione was talking to Ron about their potions homework. It took her a while to notice, but Ron was paying absolutely no attention to her.

"Ron!" She said trying to get his attention. "Ron!" She then waved a hand in front of his face.

He finally realized Hermione's talking. He didn't look at her, still staring in the same direction, but asked dreamily, "Who's she?"

Hermione followed his gaze. It was a pale girl with bleach blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh, that's Luna Lovegood." Hermione stated. "She's a bit odd."

"She's really pretty." Ron said.

After a minute of Ron still staring, Hermione, slightly annoyed, said, "Ron, go talk to her."

"What, No!" He said and finally looked at Hermione. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, she's got your attention much more than me, and if you are going to stare at her the whole time we're in here I might yell at you. Go."

"No!"

She rolled her eyes. "What Gryffindor you are. Can't even talk to a girl." She said, challenging him.

"I _do_ act like a Gryffindor, and I _can_ talk to a girl." He defended. (A/N: When I reread this part, I found out that the first time I wrote this paragraph, I accidentally wrote, 'and I _can_ act like a girl.' Just thought it was funny.:- )

"Prove it." She said. He then got up and walked over to Luna. Ron started talking to her. Hermione couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw him sit down and continue talking.

In the meantime, Harry had the three drinks and walked up by Hermione. He followed her gaze and saw Ron.

"Wow, Ron actually is talking to a girl that's not you." Hermione jumped, not knowing Harry was there. She looked at Harry. He laughed.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"You know, maybe that is why guys are afraid to talk to girls. You never give us a flat out answer, and you try to either hide your emotions, or try to scare us with them." He handed Hermione her drink.

"We're not _all _that bad," Hermione defended. She took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I guess Ron is too occupied to get his drink." Harry stated.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave Ron here with that girl?" He asked.

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along alright. Why?"

"With all these people here, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic."

"Okay, let's finish our drinks then." And they did.

They headed outside.

You know, I meant to do more than this in this entry, but it's getting late, and I have to get up early tomorrow, and I figure something is better than nothing so this is what you'll get. I'll try to get a new chapter up as soon as possible.


	5. Pickup lines

Thank you to all the people who gave me reviews! I really appreciate it. So here goes another chapter.

Harry and Hermione were wandering the streets at Hogsmeade. They just left Ron at The Three Broomsticks with Luna. Harry was spending time asking how in the world Ron just walked up to a girl and talk to her, when earlier in the year he was scared out of his wits.

"Harry, I practically dared him to. You know Ron wouldn't back down to that." Hermione told him.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for the girl though. I mean she must be ready to leave."

"Well, Luna's a bit out there. She probably doesn't mind." She said. Harry didn't immediately respond.

"I am also wondering what in the world Ron could of said to make the girl stay."

"I'm thinking that your jealous of Ron."

"Ron, with his ways with girls, no way!"

"Mmhmm." she hummed disbelieving.

"Okay... maybe a little." He said looking her in the eye.

"Why?" She asked.

"The only girl I ever feel comfortable talking with is you. Even with other girls in Gryffindor, it's always awkward. Even Ron's sister." He admitted.

"Harry I'm flattered. But seriously, you should consider becoming more comfortable with other girls." They were quiet for a minute. They ended up by the forest at Hogsmeade.

"Hey lets sit down here." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded her head. They said cross-legged, facing each other. They were in a comfortable silence once again.

"Maybe he use a pick-up line." Harry suggested jokingly.

"What?"

"Ron, Maybe he used a pick up line like, 'Are you an alien, because your out of this world." Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Oh. Like, 'Do you have a band-aid, because I scrapped my knee falling for you." She suggested. They started both coming up with any that they could remember and laughing.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again.?"

"Do you have a map, because I got lost in your eyes?"

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Do you come here often?"

For the next one Harry move to sit by Hermione's left side.

"If you were a pirate, would you put your parrot on this shoulder...," Harry put his hand on Hermione's left shoulder, "or this shoulder?" He then moved his hand around her neck to her right shoulder. They both laughed at that one. Harry didn't move his hand, and once the laughter died out, Hermione put her head on his shoulder.

"I hope Ron enjoys his date." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it might help his self-esteem if he had a girlfriend." Harry agreed. They sat in thought for about ten minutes. Harry looked at his watch, and saw that they should start heading back to the school soon.

"Let's go back to the school, it's almost six, and dinner will start soon." Harry said.

"Okay." They got up, and walked to the hill that lead to the school.


	6. A perfect match?

You know, I really did not mean for this story to span months, but I sort of want Sirius to be able to come in, and have a few things happen that couldn't happen at Hogwarts, so it will.

It had been months since that Hogsmeade trip. All exams had been taken. The Triwizard tournament ended and unfortunately, Cedric got killed and Voldemort was back. Ron and Luna were officially gong out, and Harry and Hermione were closer than ever. Luna was getting along pretty well with Harry and Hermione.

It was two days until the end of term. When Ron didn't show up at dinner, Harry and Hermione were wondering what was going on. They were back in the common room talking and waiting for Ron, and by the time almost everyone had gone to bed, Ron showed up.

"Hi guys." Ron said as he entered through the portrait hole.

"Ron! What took you so long? It's past curfew." Hermione questioned.

"I was spending time with Luna." Ron stated. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. When you spend time with someone of the opposite sex, after hours, away from where your supposed to be, normally it's nothing good.

"What were you _doing _with her?" Harry asked.

"We were just talking up at the astronomy tower." Ron stated. Harry and Hermione looked at him, not really believing him. He went on, "It was nothing bad, but guys, you've got to meet her, she's amazing! I like her a lot." He said.

"Do you two get along well?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she's perfect for me!" Ron stated.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Ron, you're only fourteen you couldn't possibly know that." Hermione added.

"Well, first off I'd like to point out that most people who go to Hogwarts, find their spouses there. And-" Ron was cut off.

"Ron! You couldn't possibly be saying that after spending a few months with the girl, that you already know you're going to marry her!" Hermione interrupted.

"Well no, but I remember Harry saying something about how most muggles find their spouse when their in their twenties, and I just wanted to point that out." Ron stated.

"Why do you think she's perfect for you?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're both grew up in wizarding households, she thinks my freckles are cute, and the more she talks, the more I like her."

"If you say so." Harry said.

"Harry, just wait until you figure out the girl that's perfect for you, and you'll understand." Ron said.

"Well, that's going to be hard considering that most girls just want to go out with me because of the scar on my head." Harry said.

"Knowing you, you couldn't have someone too emotional." Hermione said, "I mean when Ginny came up to you and cried on you shoulder last summer, I don't think I've seen you so uncomfortable before." (A/N: let's just say her cat died.)

"You'll need someone who can handle your moods." Ron suggested.

"Hey!" Harry said.

"You'll also probably want someone who doesn't mind doing muggle things, like watching those moving pictures that talk on that square thing." Ron suggested. (Ron's dad had bought one last summer, and only when Harry came over that summer did they find out how to use it.

"You mean a television?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

Hermione laughed, looked at Harry, and said. "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

"Dang it." Harry said smiling.

"Maybe you two should go out." Ron suggested.

"What!" They both said yet again. This time no one was laughing.

"Well, Hermione obviously doesn't care about your fame, she isn't very emotional compared to most girls, she always can handle you when your angry, even when I can't, and she loves doing muggle things because she's muggle born. Not to mention the fact that you two always know what the other one is talking about even when no one else does, and you tell each other everything." Ron said. They both just stared at him. He yawned. "Well, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed now. Good night!" He walked up the stairs and left them alone. That sat quiet for a while.

_'First Viktor, now Ron, who next is going to say me and Harry should get together. Well when Viktor said it, he said it out of jealousy, but Ron?'_ Hermione thought.

_'Me and Hermione! Yeah right. Hermione would never _want_ to date me. I don't deserver her. She's way too smart and pretty to... _

_'since when do I think of Hermione as pretty?'_

_'since the Yule ball.' _a voice in the back of his mind said.

'_yeah she was pretty then' _He looked at her, '_and right now,... all the time really,... wait. NO! What am I saying?'_

_'The truth.' _The voice said once again.

"Argh!" He grumbled annoyed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

_'Dang it, I just said that out loud.' _He thought.

"I'm just going to go to bed too." He heard himself say. He walked up the stairs.

'_Does he really _hate_ the idea of us going out?' She thought, 'Wait, why should I care if he wants to date me or not? I'm not even interested in him. I think I'll just go to bed too.' _

So she went upstairs and went to bed.

This story is longer then I ever imagined it will be, and now, I really don't know how long it'll be before Harry and Hermione finally get to together, so just be warned.


	7. Maybe they're right?

I made quite a few mistakes in the last chapter, so I hope you were able to read it anyway.

My computer has been having issues with the Internet lately, so bare with me. School has started too, so again, bare with me.

Thanks again to my reviewers, I'm glad that you wrote down your comments, and makes me really happy knowing that my writing isn't just wasted effort. (and if it is, please tell me!)

I've said it before, but I'd like to point out that this story is based off a mixture of the movies and the books.

Harry was sitting at the dining room table in his Godfather's house. When he got to the station after the long trip from Hogwarts, he was surprised to see Remus (at first Harry called him professor, and then Remus insisted calling him by his first name,) and Sirius there, (in dog form of course) and soon found out that he could stay with them the whole summer at Sirius's childhood home. He was excited about it, but also nervous. The only contact he had with Sirius was by letter, and the only actual conversation he ever had with him was on that one night in third year. He had a feeling it might be a bit awkward, and he was right.

On the first few days, no one really knew what to say. Now, exactly a week after he found out he was staying there, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were sitting down, eating their dinner in silence. Then, an owl swooped in and landed in front of Sirius. He took the parcel from the owl and opened it.

"It's from Hermione." Sirius stated. He read the letter. While this was going on, Harry wondered why Hermione sent the letter to Sirius and not him. Sirius set the letter down by his plate and continued eating.

"Why did Hermione owl you?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

"Jealous, are you?" Sirius asked.

"No. I just want to know." Harry defended.

"Hermione's parents are going on their third honeymoon a week from now, and Hermione wanted to know if she could stay here." Sirius stated.

"Oh... Well is she?" Harry asked, once again, trying to sound casual.

"Of course Harry, I wouldn't tell Hermione no; she saved my life, you know." Sirius said.

"Hey, I helped." Harry defended. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, defending himself.

"I know." Sirius said. They ate in another awkward silence.

"How is your relationship with Hermione going anyway?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh come on, are you together yet or what?" Sirius questioned.

"What? No! What would give you that idea?" Harry said.

"Are you really asking that question?" Sirius said unbelievingly.

"Yes. I mean the last time either of you saw us together was in third year." Harry said.

"Well Harry, the number one thing you talked about in your letters was Hermione." Remus said.

"I think you would understand where I was coming from if the first time you meet the best friend of your godson, she says, 'If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too.' " Sirius continued, "I mean, if that doesn't show loyalty and love, I don't know what does."

"But that-" Harry tried.

"And the way you look at each other." Remus added to the list.

"And the way you just act around each other." Sirius said.

"But couldn't that be just because were best friends. Haven't you considered that?" Harry said, raising his voice to make sure he was heard. It was quiet for a second. Remus was the first to speak.

"Harry, best friends don't act the way you two act. Haven't _you_ considered _that_? Holding each other's hands for no reason, Hermione kissing you on the cheek, the flirting the two of you do." Harry tried to butt in, "Don't deny it." He paused. "Do Ron and Hermione act that way? I know they didn't use to." Harry shook his head. "Exactly," He finished.

Harry looked down at your food dejected, finally realizing he wasn't going to win this battle that everyone has been seeming to hit him with lately.

"Look Harry," Sirius spoke, "Just think about what we've said." Harry looked and nodded. Sirius continued, "Also, could you owl Hermione telling her that she is welcome to stay as long as she needs?" Harry nodded again. He finished his dinner, and went up to bed.

As he was lying in bed, he thought about all the things he and Hermione had done over the years. He thought about how amazing she was; how many time she had saved him and stayed with him when now one else could or did, not even Ron. In first year, when she fixed his glasses on the train, and when she saved him from the Devil Snare. In second year, when even though she was unconscious, she still managed to help at the moment he needed her. And then afterward, when she gave him the first hug he could remember. In third year, she took him on the most confusing adventure he had ever been on. And then, her arms holding him tightly around his waist as they flew through the sky on Buckbeak. And finally, forth year, when even Ron turned against him, and she stayed up until four in the morning to help him get accio. He thought about how she looked at the Yule Ball. He thought about the last couple of months. He thought about her laugh, her smile, her eyes, and realized that everyone had been right. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

I'm sorry the last part is so cheesy. I was listening to the song, "Amazed" by Lonestar when I got to this part, and it just seemed to fit so well. Anyway, I think there will be only one or two more chapters. (Don't be surprised if I put that song somewhere in the end of this story. I'm considering it.) Hopefully I'll update again soon.


	8. Maybe I'm wrong?

I obviously don't own Harry Potter, but I also do not own any songs I have put, am putting, or will put in this story.

I don't think this was said in the last chapter, but I meant to put that Hermione was planning on staying the whole summer with Harry. Her parent's third honeymoon just kicked it off.

An owl swooped in with a letter through the window and into Hermione's bedroom. '_That must be from Sirius.' _She removed the letter from the owl and ripped the ripped it open. She immediately noticed it was in Harry's handwriting.

Hey Hermione.

Sirius was too lazy to write this himself, so he asked me to do it for him. Of course

you can come. Seeing as we'll see each other in a week, there's not much to say, except

I know that you have finished your homework already, and probably even started reading

next year's text. So I just want you to know that you will not get away with studying all the

time when you are here with me. In fact, I am going to make sure that you won't even get a chance to crack a single book open until August.

Your best friend,

Harry

P.S. I'm only doing this because I care for you.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the letter. She was happy she was going to see Harry, Sirius, and Remus soon, and was sort of happy her parents were going on their third honeymoon, even though she never gets to see them. She was sure she could stand that long without studying, but Harry was taking it out of proportion. _'I guess I should perfect my homework now.' _She thought.

She got her half-finished essay for potions out. The assignment was to write about the ingredients that made up the dreaming potion. She had left off at dragon's claw. She started writing.

The dragon's claw is an essential part of the dreaming potion because it

causes the person's self-conscious to become apparent in sleep. It brings out the delusional part of a dream that often does not make sense.

'_What else can I write?_' She pondered. She stared at her paper for a minute. '_I guess it's time to get the book out._'

She got up out of her chair and went to her trunk. She opened it, and looked inside at the mess in her trunk. Despite what everyone thought, she was actually a really messy person. She knew where everything was for the most part, but everything appeared to be a mess. Hermione liked to think of it as 'organized chaos.' She knew her potions book was at the bottom of her trunk, so rummaged inside of the chest for it. She fished out something hard at the bottom and thought it might be her book. She brought it up to the surface.

Instead of her potions book, it was a photo album she was making for Harry. Most of the pictures came from Collin, and for some of them she had wondered how in the world he had got them. She opened the book and started looking through it.

The very first photo was a picture taken at the end of second year. It was of the trio. Collin had been begging to take a picture of his 'hero and sidekicks,' as he called him, so finally they gave in and posed for him. In the picture, Harry was on her left, Ron, her right, and she was in the middle, her arms around them both. Ron was looking at the camera the whole time, but right before Collin took the picture, Harry had said something about mandrakes or spiders, (Hermione couldn't really remember now what he said, but she remember finding it funny and laughing.) The actual picture had her and Harry looking at each other, laughing, then after realizing the picture was being taken, Harry quickly turned his head, and then she had. The last second of the picture is the three of them laughing.

She turned the pages and looked at other pictures. They weren't really in any specific order. There was one of Hagrid, one of Ron looking scared, one of Luna giving Ron a kiss on the cheek, one of Dumbledore speaking to the students, one of Hermione and Ron fighting and Harry was literally in the middle, and lots of other pictures of other magical items, teachers, and students. Then, there was a picture of her and Harry talking by the lake. They were smiling a bit, but something about the moment made Hermione stop. It was taken at the beginning of last year. A few weeks before the first task. Harry and Ron had been fighting, so she had to split time to make both of them happy. She enjoyed hanging around Harry more, mainly because Ron was always begging her to do his homework. (A/N: or so she thought...) Harry rarely ever really asked her to do his homework. Normally he just needed help getting the spell right, like the summoning charm. The thing about the picture, was that even when everything in their lives were going wrong, they were still able to smile a little. She had hardly seen Harry smile at all between finding out he was a champion and the Yule ball, and she was proud that she was one of the few that could do it.

She flipped through some more pictures, and her heart stopped when she saw a picture of Harry smiling. He wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at something to the side of it. It seems as if he didn't even notice Collin with his camera. Hermione didn't know when the picture was taken, but she would guess the end of fourth year. '_He looks really cute._' She thought. Then she stopped herself. '_Where am I getting those ideas? Harry's my friend remember?'_ She asked herself.

_'You have to admit he looks cute though.'_ She said against herself.

_'This is stupid. Here I am arguing with myself.' _

_'I guess the good news is that I'm going to win either way.' _

"Arg!!" She said out loud.

She looked around the room, wanting some sort of relief from her thoughts.

The radio. She could turn on the radio. That might help.

She walked over to it and turned the radio on. The last few cords of "Everyday Superhero" by Smash Mouth was playing.

"Now time to change it up a bit. Here's "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch." The radio DJ announced. The introduction to the music played.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

_'Sometimes my dreams are about Harry. Actually, most of the time I dream, it's somehow related to Harry.'_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are

_'How did I become friends with Harry? We've been through a lot together, and it wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for him. I mean, when I was first told I was going to Hogwarts, I expected to learn spells and potions and things like that, not have to defeat a troll or be nearly killed by a werewolf in the forbidden forest.'_

'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

_'I constantly worry about him. Expecially during the last two years. In third year, I definately did not want him to go looking for Sirius, and in fourth year, I had to make sure that he would survive. Last year nearly put me on the edge with all the stress.'_

I recognize the way you make me feel

_'How does that boy make me feel this way. Nobody else does. I don't worry about Ron like I worry about him. Other people can't make me laugh at stupid things like he does. He's the only one who really knows how to handle me when I'm angry, and make my smile when I cry.'_

It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'_Maybe... (I can't believe I'm actually considering this,) maybe... he _is_ special. Maybe... there _is_ a reason for the way he makes me feel. Maybe... I've been _wrong_ about this. Maybe I've been lying to people all along. Maybe... I've been lying to _myself_ all along. _Maybe_.'_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

_'I think that there could be a possibility that all this time... everyone has been right. When Sirius sent me that letter after third year asking if me and Harry were together. When Victor asked if Harry and I were dating. When my parents, who have barely even met the boy, asked if there was something there. When Ron, of all people, practically said we were perfect for each other. Maybe there is a possibility that we should be together, that we should be dating, that there is something there, that we are perfect for each other.'_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

_'They're right. They all were. Sirius, Victor, Ron, my parents, and anyone else who has ever said anything about our close relationship for that matter.'_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

_'So the last question is: Does he feel the same way about me?'_

_--_

A/N: You know the word 'maybe' is a funny word. It is spelled weird.

I did a lot of repetitive stuff in here. Tell me what you think about it. I also know that these chapters have been sort of cheesy. Tell me what you think about it. Do you hate or like this story? Tell me about it! In short... Please Review!!

Also, I urge you to listen to "Everywhere." It's a good song. Just go on ahead to youtube and type it in.


	9. Oreos and Battleship

Thanks again to my reviewers. You guys make me so happy! This is most likely going to be my last chapter, but I might write a sequel or something. I'm sorry that on the last chapter the spacing was off.

The day that Hermione came to Sirius's house finally arrived. Harry was ecstatic that she was coming, but also dreaded it. He didn't know how this new found information would affect him around her. Would he act the way he used to act around Cho? No, Cho was just a silly crush. He knew he loved Hermione. But what he didn't know is if he should tell her of his love. What if she didn't love him back? Not to mention the fact seeing as he wasn't even fifteen yet, and she just got on to Ron about not being able to know love this young.

--------

Hermione packed the last thing in her trunk. She was getting a cab to drive her to the place she was going to meet Remus at (she found it odd that he would want to pick her up; tonight's a full moon.), and then he was going to take her to Sirius's house. As she closed her trunk, she heard a car pull up. She walked down the stairs, hugged her parents goodbye, and went to the cab.

It was a long drive. She listened to her mp3 player her parents gave her last Christmas. (She tried pointing out to her parents that it was useless at Hogwarts, but they insisted on getting it for her.)

She thought about how this summer would go.

After two hours, she finally got to her stop. She spotted Remus and walked to him. Then Remus led the way to Sirius's house.

---------

Harry saw Hermione through the window of his room. He almost ran down the stairs, but didn't want Sirius to see him and tease him about Hermione. (He had reluctantly confessed his feeling to Remus and Sirius because he wanted advice, but ever since then, both had been joking about it.) He decided to jog instead.

He opened the door almost immediately after the doorbell rang. Remus barged through the door. "Don't want to be interrupting anything," he said and headed towards the kitchen.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was still looking puzzled over Remus leaving. "That was weird," Harry said.

That broke Hermione out of her trance. "Harry!" She said and tackled him in a hug. He was nearly knocked off balance. (He was glad he wasn't though because it would have been awkward if he had fallen down... Hermione on top of him...)

"I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione said.

"Yeah me too." Harry said. Neither of them mentioned that it had been about two weeks since they last saw each other. They pulled out of the hug.

"So this is where the infamous Sirius Black spent his childhood?" She asked.

"Yup." Harry said.

"Where will I be staying?" She said, grabbing her bags.

"Here, let me take those, and I'll show you to your room." Harry offered an toke the bags out of her hands.

"Well, if you insist." She replied. They headed up the stairs, Harry leading the way. Harry had cleaned up the room next to his the day after he found out that Hermione was staying with them. It was a room with dark brown wall paper and wooden floors. There was a wardrobe in one corner, a desk by the window, and a full size bed with new white sheets and a maroon quilt. (All of the sheets and blankets were eaten away by various types of insects, magical and muggle, so Sirius had taken it upon himself to buy each bed in the house a new set of sheets and pillows. When Mrs. Weasley heard about this, she insisted on making the quilts to go in each room. Sirius had agreed, but he told her to make sure they were all bright colors to liven things up, and requested that most of them were Gryffindor colors, just to offset the dark green hues in most of the rooms. Molly agreed. Sirius had also added his colorful own pictures and posters as well.)

"Here it is." He said as they arrived at their destination. He placed one bag on the floor, opened the door, and went in. "It's not very bright or colorful or anything, but keep in mind that the family name her is 'Black.'"

"I'm not laughing at your bad attempt at a joke." She stated, and went in. "But they were a dark family which would explain their choice in colors. Nice quilt. It doesn't go very well with the room though. "

"Sirius wanted to kick his family hard in the shins and decided that putting Gryffindor colors in a household that used to be purely Slytherin would be a good way to start." Harry stated and dropped her bags.

"It's pretty nice. Where's your room?" She asked.

He pointed to the wall on his right side. "On the other side of that wall."

"And the bathroom?"

"Across the hall." He said. She nodded and placed her luggage on her bed. She opened it up.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Harry asked.

"No. I think I'll be okay. I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to take you to the kitchen?" He asked.

"Show me the way." She replied.

------------

"I can't believe how much junk food there is here." She said while taking two double-stuffed Oreo out of the package. In the large pantry, there were all types of chips, chocolate, candy, and cookies.

"Are you complaining?" Harry inquired.

"No. Of course not. I love all of this food. I'm just not used to it with my parents being dentists. That's all." It was quiet for a few minutes as Hermione ate her oreos. She twisted the chocolate cookie of of the top of the oreo and swallowed the dark cookie. She then proceeded to put the rest of the cookie in her mouth, with the filling face down on her tongue. She did the exact same thing with the other one.

Harry had been watching her and remarked, "You eat your oreos funny."

"Well then how should I eat them?" She asked.

"Like how you would eat anything else. Just take a bit out of it," he said and took an oreo out of the package. "Like this." He took a big bite out of the oreo.

"My way is better," she said.

"Why?"

"Because that way you get the full flavor of the filling, while still getting the crunchiness of the cookie."

"But why would you want to do that? The cookie is clearly the best part." He stated.

"No the filling is."

"Cookie."

"Filling."

"Cookie."

"Filling."

"Cook-"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Sirius came in.

"Harry thinks that the cookie is the best part of the oreo, and he's wrong. The fillings the best part." Hermione said.

"No, _you're_ wrong." He defied.

"I'm _always_ right." She stated, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Well, before this progresses any further," Sirius interrupted, "I was wondering if you two would be interested in cooking dinner tonight, as our normal chef is under the weather seeing as it's 'that time of the month.'" Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"What? I thought it was funny." Sirius said.

"I'm not laughing." She said. Sirius frowned.

"It's okay Sirius. She said the exact same thing to me earlier today. I think that she's too intelligent for our poor sense of humor." Harry joked.

"Either that or she doesn't have one." Sirius said.

Hermione rolled her eyes once more, and went back to the problem at hand, "Sirius I would be delighted to cook dinner as long as Harry helps."

"Sure, Why not?" Harry said.

"Great." Sirius replied. "I'll be up in my room until dinner is done, and Remus is going to leave in a few minutes so he can go where ever he goes to transform safely. (A/N: Sorry, that sentence doesn't make much sense.) See you later." Sirius walked out of the room and headed up the stairs.

"So, where do you guys store real food here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know. The only one who actually cooks here is Remus."

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. "Well seeing as it is already six, I think we should start scavenging now." Harry nodded and started looking in cabinets.

After a few moments of searching, Harry found some bow tie pasta and some spaghetti sauce. "Hey Hermione, what do you thing about pasta?" He asked.

"That sounds great. You get a few pots and pans, and I'll get some vegetables."

Hermione went to where had seen vegetables in a corner of the pantry and picked out a can of green beans. Harry, though mostly ignorant of the layout of the kitchen, and got what he was told.

"Well," Hermione said when they had met back, "let's start."

Harry started boiling water, and Hermione put the sauce in a pan. Both of them were actually good cooks. Harry because of his aunt and uncle, and Hermione was one just because she like to cook. They worked well with each other in making the meal, and were quite satisfied with the product about thirty minutes later. Harry set the table, and Hermione made three glasses of tea. They admired their work.

"Wow. It looks really good." Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement. "We should seriously get jerseys."

"Why?" Hermione said.

"Because we make an awesome team."

"Harry, that is one of the most cheesiest things I've ever heard a person say, and your jokes are lame."Hermione said. Harry shrugged.

They called Sirius down and ate. Sirius told them good job afterwards, and once again went upstairs.

"Why do Remus and Sirius keep on leaving us alone like that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. But of course, he did know, and was a bit annoyed at them for leaving them alone. After cleaning up, they went to the living room, and Harry asked, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. What can we do?"

"Um... there are a few board games here that Sirius bought a few weeks ago. We could play one of those." He pointed to a pile of games in the corner.

Hermione got up and looked at them. "Let's play Battleship."

They took out the game, and both sat facing each other, cross-legged, on opposite sides of the small couch in the room. They were both very competitive at the game. They played a few rounds, and the score was 2 to 2, and they declared that this game would be the final game. It was as intense as you could get in Battleship. They both had one ship left to sink.

"Ha, ha, Miss Granger. I believe I just sunk your battleship." Harry declared.

"I'm sure you cheated Mr. Potter. There is no way you could of beat me." She defended.

"How could I have cheated? I'm all the way over here."

Hermione set her half of the game on the table, and then scooted over to Harry, until their knees touched. "Now you're not." She said.

"Just face it. I won." He said bringing his face getting closer to hers.

"That's what you think." She said, and then stuck her tongue out at him. They were close enough now to where he could feel her breath on his face.

"You want to know what I really think?" He asked bringing his face so close to hers, that their noses brushed against each other.

"What?" She inquired, slightly tilting her head.

Harry filled the gap between their lips, and pressed his lips gently against hers. Hermione kissed back. In the few moments their lips were together, they both felt whole, like their was nothing in the world that could replace the feeling they had right now. It felt right. The innocent kiss ended in moments. Afterwards, they looked at each other for a moment.

"How was that for a first kiss?" Harry asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Perfect." Hermione replied, and leaned in again for another one.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was sort of random. I just let my mind go where ever it wanted to go.

The whole thing about the jerseys comes from the song, "Must of Done Something Right." from Relient K. It's a good song, and it fits Harry and Hermione's relationship perfectly. It's really cheesy, but it's good.

Well, now that I've finished this chapter, I might add a part where everyone figures out about their relationship, but I probably won't. I really don't know.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
